Nuestra Historia
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Hola a todos, me llamo Yugi Muto y actualmente tengo 32 años y esta historia les voy a hablar sobre una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, si, Tea, mi amor y la chica a la cual mas amo y también les hablare sobre la familia que formamos y de mis maravillosos hijos (Nota autor: Peachshipping)
1. Una vida al lado de la familia que forme

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al maestro Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenecen los personajes y el trama. Este es mi nuevo proyecto y de nuevo es de Peachshipping, la razón, aparte que solo historias de Revolutionshipping he encontrado en español, opino que Yugi también merece una oportunidad en historias Peachshipping en español. Aparte esta me inspire con unas historias y algunos sucesos reales que me sucedieron con una ex novia. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, disfruten de mi nueva historia:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una vida al lado de la familia que forme**

Hace algunos años, desde que la conocí, he estado enamorada de ella, ella es mi razón de ser, ella es mi ángel guardián, ella es la chica por la cual amo mucho con todo el corazón y a la cual agradezco a nuestro señor Ra por ponérmela en el camino, hemos pasado algunos obstáculos pero con el amor que nos tenemos, es más grande que cualquier obstáculo y siempre superamos estos obstáculos sin importar cual situación en la que nos encontremos. Empezamos como amigos, los grandes amigos inseparables, luego desde que mi abuelo me dio el rompecabezas del milenio para armarlo y desde que lo arme, apareció un espíritu de un faraón de hace más de 5000 llamada Atem aunque a veces lo llamamos Yami, desde esta vez con mi chica empezamos a apegarnos, ya que ella se enamoró de Atem algún tiempo, pero en realidad todo esto era confuso, ya que estaba enamorada de Atem pero a la vez de mí, era como si sus dos ángeles guardianes estuviéramos cerca de ella, hasta el día del duelo ceremonial, los sentimientos de mi ahora esposa cambiaron hacia mi persona, ya que yo soy la única persona que ha estado con ella desde el dia que nos conocimos. Una vez yo salí vencedor en el duelo ceremonial, después que el faraón cruzo la puerta en la cual le otorga su descanso eterno, todos rehicimos nuestras vidas. De hecho no me he presando con Ustedes, mi nombre es Yugi Muto y actualmente sigo siendo el Rey De Los Juegos y mi bella esposa es Tea Gardner, más que una esposa, es la mujer que tanto amo, a la que tanto admiro, tanto adoro, tanto aprecio, es mi todo y es mi dulce ángel. También tenemos 2 hijos gemelos, a los cuales nombre Jeck Muto y Meta Muto. Jeck tiene mi parecido cuando yo tenía 16 años, aunque tiene los ojos azules de Tea y personalidades físicas de mi persona. Meta tiene el físico de mi esposa Tea, tanto el físico como su cabello aunque lo tiene de color tricolor como el mío con mis ojos azules.

Actualmente vivos con mi esposa y mis hijos en la casa-tienda que me dejo mi abuelo antes de morir, Tea se fue un tiempo a Estados Unidos New York a estudiar a una academia de baile mientras yo fui a las vegas para uno de los mejores torneos de duelo de monstruos organizado por Ilusiones Industriales. 2 meses después que finalizo el torneo coronándome el ganador del torneo, decidí viajara New York para sorprender a Tea.

También me olvide de mencionar a mis amigos que he conocido durante toda mi vida.

Joey: Él es mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos en la secundaria de domino, cuando nos conocimos, nuestra relación de amistad como amigos no empezó muy, ya que él era uno de los bravucones que siempre me hacían cosas malas, una de las cosas que me hicieron fue arrojar una parte de mi rompecabezas del milenio por la ventana, nuestra amistad nos unió cuando yo recibí una paliza por parte de Ushio, ya que él era el bravucón más peligroso de la escuela, desde ese día Joey se dio cuenta lo mucho que valgo como amigo y fue desde ese día que nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. Actualmente está casado con Mai Valentine, una chica a la cual conocimos en el barco cuando fuimos al reino de los duelistas para rescatar a mi abuelo, Mokuba y Kaiba. También actualmente tiene una hija y un hijo a las cuales nombro Mia y John Wheeler.

Tristán: Es otro de mis mejores amigos, también era otro de los bravucones que siempre me hacían bullying en la escuela junto con Joey, también se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos cuando lo recibí esa misma paliza que me dio Ushio por protegerlo junto con Joey. Actualmente está en el negocio de las motocicletas y actualmente está casado con Serenity, la hermana de Joey, aunque para Joey no está nada conforme con el inicio de esta relación, él la acepto confiando que Tristán la haría la persona más feliz del mundo y daría su vida por ella. Ellos tienen hijas gemelas a las cuales les llamaron Léela y Jey Taylor.

Ryou: A él lo conocimos durante el viaje al reino de los duelistas, al igual que yo, el tenía un artículo del milenio con un alma de hace más de 5000 años aunque a diferencia de mi espíritu, el de él era malvado, aunque con la ayuda del faraón pudimos derrotar al Bakura malvado liberándolo de su control mental. Actualmente está recién casado con Miho y también hace unas semanas nos dio la noticia que él y Miho van a ser padres.

Malik Ishtar: Cuando conocimos a Malik, anteriormente era un psicópata controla cerebros, debido a todo lo lado que hizo usando su cetro del milenio para conseguir todo lo que quiere, pero al no tener excito de ninguna de las formas, hasta puso en mi contra a Joey y a Tea para chantajearme, pero ni aun haci lo consiguió, hasta también por esta causa por poco muero ahogado por rescatar a mis amigos. Cuando Odion cayó en batalla al tratar de dominar al Dragón Alado de Ra falsificado que Malik le dio, el verdadero responsable de que Malik se volviera malvado despertó causando que tomara el control de su cuerpo y cometiendo peores hechos que él. Pero gracias a la fe que nunca perdimos y con la ayuda de Atem logramos recuperar al verdadero Malik y derrotar a Marik malvado. Y también gracias a la ayuda de él y de Ishizu y Odion, pudimos resolver todos los misterios del faraón y recuperar sus recuerdos. Desde que apareció la hermana menor de Ryou, Malik se fue a vivir con Amane a Inglaterra, en donde se casó con ella y formo una familia al lado de ella.

Ahora de Ducke ya no supimos nada mas de el, la última vez que lo volvimos a ver fue en mi boda con Tea. También esa fue la última vez que volví a ver a mi hermano gemelo Heba Muto, quien actualmente está comprometido con Anzu Mazaki, la hermana gemela de Tea.

Después de haberles hablado acerca de mis grandes amigos, amigos que he conocido durante toda mi vida y en diferentes situaciones, también ya les hable de la maravillosa familia que tengo, al lado de mi Ángel y bella esposa y de mis 2 hermosos hijos.

Pero algunos se estarán preguntando, como fue que Tea finalmente me acepto, como fue que yo fui el primer chico y el primer hombre en tenerla a mi lado y cómo fue que ella se convirtió en la primera chica con la cual hice el amor por primera vez y a la única mujer que he hecho mía.

No cabe duda y no me canso de repetirlo, que familia maravillosa tengo, nunca creí la esposa que tengo y mis hijos. Aunque hay veces que me pregunto qué diría el faraón sobre la vida con la que seguí adelante después que yo le di su libertad a él. Aun me pregunto si él está casado ya sea con Teana o con Mana.

Aun me pregunto, a Jeck y a Meta que aventuras les preparara la vida o que grandes retos tendrán.

Bueno, le comparto uno de los mejores y maravillosos momentos que he pasado con mi esposa Tea.

 **FLASHBACK**

Yugi hace semanas había alquilado una de las habitaciones en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del mundo, ya que por ser aniversario de bodas, le daría una romántica balada.

Tea: A donde me llevas Yugi, porque tanto misterio – pregunto mientras tenia vendado los ojos siendo guiada por Yugi

Yugi: Espérame un ratito más amor, es una sorpresa – dijo poniendo una cara picara y llena de amor y felicidad por el día que está celebrando Yugi

Yugi y Tea finalmente llegan al lugar especial que Yugi había alquilado y Yugi le quita la venda de los ojos a Tea.

Yugi: Bueno mi amor, feliz aniversario – dijo mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos y agarrados de las manos llegaban a la habitación

Tea: Hayyyyy Yugi, es maravilloso – dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Yugi, te amo mucho – dijo mientras era abrazada de la cintura de su hombre.

Yugi: Yo también te amo muchísimo – dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

Al parecer habían una cama en la cual estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas para una balada romántica y como su nombre lo indica, de ese género estaba el ambiente y la música y había una mesa aparte decorada con pétalos de rosa, una vela, dos copas, una botella de champan para que ambos pudieran brindar y platos para una cena romántica.

Yugi: Bueno mi amor, no perdamos más tiempo – dijo mientras la llevaba agarrada de las manos y la conducía a la silla

Tea: Si mi cielo – dijo mientras era besada por Yugi

Ambos procedieron a servirse la cena y a tomar unas copas de champan, después que ambos terminaron de cenar, Yugi cargo a Tea condiciéndola a la cama. Yugi recostó a Tea en la cama y luego el la empezó a besar empezando por los labios, luego por su cuello y poco a poco empezó a desabotonarle el vestido que llevaba Tea.

Tea: Ahhhh mi Yugi – suspiro mientras ella también le quitaba el saco a Yugi, luego la corbata, luego ella desabotono su camisa hasta quitársela, ambos se fueron despojando de su ropa de una manera suave hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos y luego de unas acaricias y besos, llevaron a cabo el dulce acto de Amor, ya que para ellos esa balada era muy especial

A la mañana siguiente

Ambos amanecieron abrazados y desnudos, Tea amaneció en los brazos de Yugi y abrazados después de esa noche especial en donde hicieron el amor hasta no aguantar mas

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Por eso no me arrepiento de tener a Tea como mi esposa, y a la mujer que tanto amo, ahora para los que sienten curiosidad, en el próximo capítulo les voy a hablar de cómo conocí durante mi infancia a Tea, mi dulce niña a la cual amo y nunca la dejare de amar y poco a poco van a descubrir como nuestro amor cada día ha crecido, haci que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

* * *

Nota: Durante los capítulos se van a ir desarrollando el amor que Tea le tiene a Yugi y también de la existencia de Jeck y Meta Muto-Gardner y también sobre la boda de Yugi y los obstáculos que han estado pasando pero gracias a que su amor es más grande los han ido superando, nos vemos a la próxima y esta historia hablara de como Yugi con Tea formaron una familia.


	2. Como Nos Conocimos

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al maestro Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenecen los OC y el trama. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi historia, realmente amo el Peachshipping y si me van a criticar por los tipos de gustos que tengo, mejor no comenten nada haci como a mí no me gusta para nada el Revolutionshipping y mejor me quedo callado cuando me ha tocado la desgracia de leer una historia Yami x Tea. Ahora para los que les gusten mis gustos y esta historia, espero las estén disfrutando, sin nada más que decirles, vayámonos a la historia.**

 **Nota: Yugi va a ser quien diga esta fanfiction y habla una fanfic llamada UN DIA CON YUGI Y SU FAMILIA, ahora sin interrumpir vallamos a la historia:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Como Nos Conocimos**

Hola de nuevo a todos, soy Yugi, bueno, en que estaba, a siii, les estaba compartiendo de cómo fue que conocí a mi amada y bellísima esposa Tea Gardner, muchos saben que nos conocimos en la infancia pero no saben cómo nos conocimos, sin nada más que hablarles o decirles, aquí van esos bellos recuerdos de como conocí a mi hermosa esposa:

 **FLASHBACK**

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Domino, una de las mejores ciudades de todo Japón, en la cual es uno de los mejores países del mundo y su productividad se destaca en el Duelo de Monstruos en cartas creadas por Maximillian Pegasus.

Tienda de juegos – Casa

¿?: Yugi, estás listo para tu primer día de clases – pregunto una mujer mientras metía unas cosas en la mochila

Yugi: Si mami – grito ansiosamente

Mama: Bueno cariño, apúrate antes que se nos haga tarde para llevar a tu primer día de clases – dijo mientras bajaba las gradas

Yugi tenía como unos 5 años para ese entonces (Su estatura es la de la primera serie, ya cuando vaya avanzando esta historia verán los cambios físicos de Yugi, desde la primera serie de YUGIOH hasta el físico que adquiere Yugi en Yugioh GX), estaba tan ansioso de su primer día de clases en la primaria Domino.

Yugi bajo de su habitación muy feliz como todo niño normal cuando es su primer día de clases o mejor dicho su primer día de escuela. Yugi es muy interactivo, ansioso y muy alegre con lo que hace.

La mama de Yugi estaba sirviendo el desayuno del día mientras el abuelo Solomon estaba leyendo el periódico como cada mañana.

Yugi llego al comedor para proceder a comer su desayuno. Una vez toda desayunaron, Yugi se fue a cepillar sus dientes y luego una vez tenia listo todo. Se retiró de la casa acompañado de su mama a la escuela primaria Domino.

Una vez Yugi llego a la escuela, su madre lo dejo en la entrada

Srita Muto: Bueno cariño, pórtate bien, hay regreso por ti en la tarde

Yugi: Adiós mami – le dijo mientras se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejía

Yugi una vez entro a la escuela, fue a jugar con otros niños.

Al principio para Yugi todo era difícil, ya que sus compañeros de colegio habían ocasiones en los cuales le pegaban y otras ocasiones se burlaban de él.

Un día Yugi se encontraba a la hora de recreo almorzando solo, sin amigos o sin compañía hasta que vio a una niña de su misma edad acercarse a él. Yugi estaba confundido del porque esa niña se le acercaba a el.

¿?: Hola – le dijo a Yugi saludándolo

Yugi: Hola – le respondió el saludo – Como te llamas – le pregunto

¿?: Mi nombre es Tea Gardner – respondió la castaña – Y tu cómo te llamas – le pregunto al tricolor

Yugi: Mi nombre es Yugi Muto – le dijo mientras la saludaba de la mano

Tea: Mucho gusto Yugi, yo quisiera ser tu amiga – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

Yugi estaba tan confundido, ya que Tea era la primera persona en la cual deseaba ser la amiga de Yugi

Yugi: Mucho gusto Tea, claro que quiero ser tu amigo – le correspondió

Desde ese dia tanto Yugi como Tea no se despegaban por nada del mundo ya que esa amistad significa mucho para ambos.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bueno amigos, este es el maravilloso recuerdo que tengo de mi esposa Tea cuando la conocí. No me arrepiento haberme casado con Tea, ya que ella es una persona muy importante para mí, es la persona que tanto amo y tanto me importa.

También no me importa lo que me critiquen de mí o que me digan que Yami es el hombre ideal para Tea, realmente lo que me importa es que Tea está a mi lado. También les quiero compartir algunos momento especiales que he compartido con Tea durante mi infancia, ya que en mi infancia solo la conozco a ella, aun no conocía a Joey ni a Tristán ya que a ellos dos los conocí en la secundaria, haci que si no les importa les voy a compartir esos momentos muy especiales.

 **FLASHBACK**

Es un día Jueves en el cual se llevó un campamento de 3 días por parte de la primaria de Domino.

Maestra: _Bueno pues niños, quiero que formen parejas para que podamos ir a explorar el lugar en donde nos podemos quedar y para poder Ayudarlos a formar la tienda_ – les dio una instrucción.

Todos empezaban a tener una pareja, Yugi creía que solo de nuevo se iba a quedar hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba agarrando del brazo cuando la maestra pronuncio el nombre de Yugi

Maestra: _Bueno jovencito Mutuo, quien es su pareja_ – le pregunto

Yugi iba a decirle que no tenía pareja hasta que fue interrumpido por una castaña

Tea: _Yo soy la pareja de Yugi Maestra_ – respondió

Maestra: _Muy bien señorita Gardner_ – dijo mientras apuntaba en las hojas que todos ya tenían parejas

La maestra les dio instrucciones a los alumnos y mediante a estas instrucciones las siguieron hasta que realizaron todo lo que la maestra les dijo realizar. Una vez terminaron de hacer todo lo que la maestra les indico, todos entraron a sus respectivas tiendas.

Yugi: Tea, porque me elegiste como pareja – le pregunto ya que aún no estaba seguro o aun tenia dudas

Tea: Porque quería estar contigo y hacerte compañía – dijo mientras sacaba una galleta de su lonchera

Yugi: Gracias – respondió nervioso

Tea: Quieres – le da un pedazo de galleta a Yugi

Yugi: Gracias – dijo mientras aceptaba el pedazo de galleta que le dio Tea

Luego después de compartir su comida todos los alumnos fueron llamados por la maestra para realizar las actividades planificadas del campamento.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bueno lectores, estos son uno de los momentos maravillosos que he pasado en mi vida, a pesar que he tenido momentos difíciles, pero a la vez con el amor que le siento a ella, e superado estos obstáculos, Bueno, y les quisiera compartir el ultimo recuerdo que tengo con ella en la infancia

 **FLASHBACK**

Tea sentía que lloraba, ya que tanto Tea como Yugi se habían perdido en uno de los bosques

Tea: AHHHHH – gimio al borde de las lágrimas – QUIERO A MI MAMA, TENGO MUCHO MIEDO – grito asustada

Yugi tenía el mismo pánico, pero lo mejor para él fue mantener la calma y tranquilizar a Tea

Yugi: Tranquila Tea, yo también tengo miedo pero yo te protegeré mientras estés conmigo

Tea aún estaba asustada pero a la vez estaba sonrojada por cómo estaba en los brazos de un chico

Ambos se fueron caminando a una dirección, abrazados para no tenerse miedo y ambos fueron caminando hasta que Yugi vio como Tea se cayó.

Tea: AYYYYY ME DUELE, ME DUELE – grito del dolor ya que se le había formado una cortadura cosa que Yugi vio.

Yugi vio que cargaba una mochila y dentro de la mochila que el cargaba llevaba agua, un trapo y una curita.

Yugi: Tranquila Tea, yo te cuidare – dijo mientras sacaba lo que llevaba en su mochila y mojaba su pañuelo con agua para limpiar la herida, una vez curo la herida de Tea, Yugi le puso una curita en su herida y luego de curar a Tea, le dio un beso en la herida para animar a Tea

Yugi: Ya estas mejor – le pregunto ayudándola a pararse

Tea se intentó parar pero cuando lo hizo se quejó del dolor y al borde del llanto estaba hasta cuando Yugi la abrazo tranquilizándola.

Yugi: Todo va a estar bien – dijo para tranquilizarla

Yugi y Tea continuaron agarrados de las manos, esto es para que Yugi ayudara a caminar a Tea, ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar de nuevo al campamento

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Si amigos, por esto amo mucho estos recuerdos ya que para mí son muy valiosos, ahora te pregunto a ti, tu también tienes recuerdos valiosos de alguna persona que sea muy valiosa para ti haci como Tea es valiosa para mi al igual que mis hijos Jeck y Meta. A donde quiero llegar con esta historia y estos capítulos, a hacerte reflexionar sobre alguna persona que valen y significa mucho para nosotros y de los momentos que valgan mucho para nosotros que no queramos olvidar o momentos en los cuales nos haya ocurrido algún suceso muy importante e inimaginable.

Bueno, mejor te dejo reflexionando si a ti te ha pasado alguno de estos comentos con alguna persona que sea valiosa y maravillosa para ti, nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo en el cual voy a seguir compartiendo momentos especiales con mi esposa e hijos, hasta la próxima

* * *

Nota de Autor: Me inspire en la escena de Pokemon XY cuando Serena se reencuentra con Ash y más cuando Serena le entrega su pañuelo a Ash viene a su mente un recuerdo de su infancia y el punto de esta fanfic es hacerte reflexionar si tu también tienes estos recuerdos muy especiales con las personas que quieres, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos a la siguiente.


End file.
